


Lonely Sparks

by topher667



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disastrous Christmas party, Falling In Love, Gemma doesn't like when people mess with her brother, Harry Is Oblivious, Harry always runs late, Harry is bad at metaphors, Liam learns to hate drinking, Louis hates feeling confused, Louis likes to make Harry jealous, Louis loves to bitch, Louis makes questionable decisions, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Niall loves to party, Niall makes some drunken mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topher667/pseuds/topher667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never had a worse first impression of a person, blind dates are always a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Sparks

Chapter One  
(In Which Louis Has the Worst Date in History):

“Is he even going to fucking show up?” Louis angrily. questioned, sipping from his glass of lemon ice water.  
“Oh, c’mon now, he’s not that—” Zayn glanced at his wristwatch. “Late. Oh.”  
“That’s right ‘oh’. What was that, Zayn? He’s not what?” There was a moment of silence in response to the question. “Exactly. It’s been forty-five minutes that I’ve spent looking like an idiot with the two of you.”  
Liam shot Louis an angry glance; if looks could kill then he’d be six feet under the ground at this point. “You’re more than welcome to leave, you know. You’re not being held against your will. You wanted to wait around, sometimes I think you just like to be pissy.”  
“This date thing was a bad idea.”  
“Regardless of the quality of the idea, you agreed to come. You’ve no right to complain.”  
Louis slouched down in his chair and scratched at the brown scruff that covered his cheek, deeply embarrassed by Liam’s reprimand. He was amazed that anything could add to the embarrassment he already felt. If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson was not used to, it’s being stood up. He was quite accustomed to having people lust after him, to being the one in a pair who couldn’t care less. He knew he was good looking and used to it to his advantage. But, here he was, hurt because some man he didn’t even know had failed to show up to their date. It was utter bullshit.  
Strike one, mister blind date.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. Maybe it’s time I head home,” Louis absentmindedly stood and removed his coat from the back of his chair. Tonight defined shitty; all he wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch, and watch bad movies to try and lift his spirits.  
Zayn quickly pushed himself up from the table, “No! Don’t go yet, wait just a few more minutes. He’ll be here, I swear it on my life.”  
He sighed, “Well, Malik, in that case, you’ve got five minutes.” Louis glanced at Zayn, then to the door where a man stood waiting to check reservations. Deep down in his mind he knew that his mystery man wouldn’t be coming, but in his heart there was still a little spark of hope. As if on cue, his attention was captured by a curly-haired man who entered the door. His full lips parted into a perfect smile as he began speaking to the employee at the door.  
Louis knew at once that he was the man they’d been waiting for.  
Zayn’s smile beamed as he followed Louis’ gaze, he pushed him back down into his seat, “That’s him, I told you he’d show up.”  
Liam chuckled to himself as he took a drink of his coffee, “Yeah, only forty-five minutes late. Sounds like a quality catch to me.”  
Zayn shot his boyfriend an angry look, “Do you like to make things harder on me?”  
“Well, you could definitely say that,” Liam punctuated his response with a subtle wink.  
Louis paid no mind to the uncomfortable innuendo, instead he was caught up in twiddling his thumbs in his lap as an attempt to distract himself from the handsome lad who had thought it okay to arrive at a dinner date after dinner had already been eaten. Don’t let his looks change the fact he’s a dick. There was the sound of a seat moving directly across the table, he didn’t need to look up to know who it was.  
“Hi, everyone. Sorry I’m so late, something came up.” The boy with the curls smiled as he spoke. Louis allowed himself a glance up, his heart jumped as he saw those glossy green eyes were watching him.  
Louis forced a smile, “Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”  
“‘Ello, Louis. ‘M Harry Styles, nice to meet you.”  
“Heh, charmed, I’m sure.” I can be a sarcastic ass, I’ve earned that right.  
Zayn grimaced slightly, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what kept you, Harry?”  
“Just entertaining a guest.”  
Louis didn’t let himself leap to conclusions, “Oh? A guest?”  
Harry’s smile grew wider, “Yeah, from last night.”  
Fucking excuse me?  
Louis ground his teeth, who in their right mind says they were late for their date because they were too busy fucking? Strike two, fucker.  
Liam choked on his coffee and shifted awkwardly, “Harry, that’s enough of that.”  
Louis let out a hollow chuckle, “Were you dropped on your head as a kid? Or were you just born stupid?”  
Harry didn’t seem to realize it was an insult, his cheery demeanor still intact, “Neither, actually.”  
He had only been there five minutes and Louis was already not fond of him in the least. At the moment all he wanted to do was grab Harry by his curls and slam his head into the table. Louis dug his finely groomed nails into his palms.  
Curly boy glanced around the room, “Are they going to give us menus?”  
Louis groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “Sorry to break it to you, but we already ate.”  
“Which is why,” chimed in Zayn, “we’ve decided to catch a movie.”  
Don’t make me be around him for any longer, Malik.  
Harry looked down, obviously upset at the lack of food, “Oh. I guess that’s okay.” His face lit up, “I’ve an idea!”  
Louis covered his mouth with his hand, “First time for everythin—ow!” Zayn kicked him beneath the table.  
“Niall— you guys know Niall —is having a party tonight! There’ll be food!” Harry seemed to think that was the most pressing matter.  
“Actually, I should probably be heading home,” Louis chimed in.  
“I’m your ride home.”  
“Ugh. I hate you, Malik.”  
Zayn smiled and turned to Harry, “Let’s go, I don’t think a few hours will kill us.”  
Harry squealed with excitement, jumping out of his chair faster than Louis thought possible.  
Fucking kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! xoxo


End file.
